


I've Never Seen Anything Quite Like You Tonight

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, lots of awkward happy gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Nerdy study-holic Daichi makes a promise to go to the LGBTQA+ club mixer with another school, but a music school? Better be worth his time. Title based off lyric from "Never Seen Anything Quite Like You" by The Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Seen Anything Quite Like You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady/gifts).



> First I'd like to thank my bro Claire/kuroo420 on tumblr, for sharing this fantastic AU with me and I didn't get everything I want in the first chapter but HEY there's more room to write bahaha okay SECONDLY. HAPPY FRICKIN BIRTHDAY TO MY OTHER BRO KYLEN WHO IS AN AMAZING ARTIST AND I JUST HEARD ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY LIKE TWO DAYS AGO RIP YEAH OKAY GO FOLLOW KYLLU ON TUMBLR HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN time for pointless plotless fluff GO!

“Sawamura, pleeease?”

A sigh. “Is it that important to you?”

Daichi’s classmate nodded vigorously.

Another sigh. Daichi ran a hand through his short hair. “Well, all right, but if it seems like a waste of study ti--”

“I knew I could count on you, Sawamura!” His classmate cut him off, beaming. “See you later tonight!”

_What am I doing?_ Daichi thought, squinting past the sleeve his dark green sweater for a glance at the time. _Meeting kids from a_ music _school? Well, I already agreed. Hate breaking promises._

\--

“Heeeyyy Sawamura, over here!” His classmate’s familiar voice rang out almost immediately after Daichi stepped in the room, and he caught sight of them waving excitedly in his direction.

He raised a hand in greeting, and slipped his shoes off before stepping in.

“A private room in _this_ restaurant? Is a mixer that big of an occasion?” Daichi raised an eyebrow at his classmate as he settled in a cushion between them and a girl he didn’t know--though she was wearing a . They shook their head.

“Nope, just one of the music guys’ parents own this place,” they laughed. The sound of some distant chatter began to grow closer to the room.

 

“Oh, HEY, THEY’RE HERE ALREADY! You owe me 500 yen, dude.”

“Urgh…” A begrudging boy dug through his pockets, with a wild-haired girl next to him with her palm outstretched, wiggling her fingers triumphantly. The rest of the music students removed their shoes and shuffled in, continuing their own conversations.

Daichi stiffened where he sat. _They’re kind of noisy._ He lifted his gaze from his bag, ever-stuffed with notes, to glance over the others. _There’s those two betters again, this one’s probably nonbinary, and thi--_

 

His thoughts froze. He froze. Heck, his heart probably stopped, too.

Easing onto the cushion directly across the table, chattering amicably with another music student was easily the most beautiful person Daichi had ever seen. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. Well, he could, but only one thought resounded in his mind--this person must be an angel.

“Sawamura, are you okay?” His classmate’s concerned voice snapped him back to reality. If he could still call it that with this, this...specimen in the room. “Your face is kinda pink-ish, heh.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!” Daichi said a little too loudly. The person across from him turned in surprise, and made eye contact. It was all Daichi could do to hold himself upright.

They smiled. “Hey! You must be from A University, that really smart school! I’m Sugawara Koushi.” He held out his hand and beamed even brighter.

_This can’t be good for my heart._ “N-nice to meet you, too. Sawamura Daichi.” He took Sugawara’s hand and shook it. _So soft...and slender fingers...Daichi, you just met him!_

Daichi pulled his hand back quickly, and felt his face growing warm as he dropped his gaze again. “Sorry, heh…” He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Haha, that's okay. ‘Daichi’, eh?” Daichi blushed even harder. “That’s a nice name!”

“Y-yours, too.” He lifted his gaze again, for a moment. Suga gave him another warm smile. _Oh god. This is not going to be an easy evening._

\--

“Ahh, sorry for staying past closing, ma’am!”

“Oh, no, not at all, I’m just glad you kids had fun!” The restaurant owner smiled warmly and closed the door.

“Ahh that was fun! We should do this again soon, AU!”

“Sounds good to us!” Comfortable laughter rose from both groups. “See you guys later!”

 

As either group began heading in their respective directions, Daichi stopped. His heart’s loud beating was only increasing. _Come on, Sawamura Daichi. Get it together._

“Sawamura, is something wrong?” He jumped with a start.

“I...I have to do something, go back first!” With that, he began running back in the direction of the restaurant, deaf to his group's confused cries.

\--

The uneven sounds of the music students’ steps scratched lazily across the pebbly sidewalk as they made their way back to the dorms. A few moments later, the sound of a single pair of feet indicated rapid approach.

“Guys, be careful!”

 

“SUGA-SAN!” Daichi stamped to a stop in front of the group.

“Huh? It’s just AU’s Sawamura! Hey, are you okay, man?”

“Y...Yeah,” he panted out in short breaths, “I...I just need to talk to Suga...wara-san for a second.”

“Me?” _Oh god, he’s still too perfect to look at, even after 3 hou--calm the fuck down, Daichi_. “Ah, why don’t you guys go on ahead, I want to talk to him, too.” _Huh?_

“Whaaat? Well...if you say so. See you, Suga-san!”

"See you!"

 

“N…” Daichi was still attempting to catch his breath. Suga smiled encouragingly. “Can I...have your number? Just...I like talking to you--and--uh--”

“Sawamura, do you want to go out with me?”

“?!”

“I think I like you.” Suga stated plainly, then beamed again. Daichi’s heart skipped another beat.

“I...I like...I like you, too!” He managed, and he felt his cheeks ignite, even against the cold autumn night.

Suga’s blinding smile dropped to a slight grin as he dug in his pocket for his phone. “So, number, right?”

 

 _He’s way ahead of me_ , Daichi thought, and as Suga abruptly hugged him and ran back to where his friends were very obviously waiting, his heart stopped again.

_This...this really can’t be healthy_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need. To write. Their fuckin date. But first: sleep.


End file.
